


Christmas (baby please come home)

by sweetorangeginger



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: But here it is, I actually wrote a reunion fic, I never though I would, M/M, Reunion 3.0, Robert never went to prison, because in my head, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetorangeginger/pseuds/sweetorangeginger
Summary: Robert and Aaron, Christmas and a reunion. Do you need more?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Christmas (baby please come home)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, it's still almost two months left to the festive season, but I'm feeling christmassy today and I couldn't help myself.

It’s snowing like never before. True, winter can surprise you in the Dales, but not like this. In some places, the snow is knee-deep, and he stumbles forward through it, being acutely aware that his clothes are not appropriate for this weather. He’ll be soaked wet soon. But it doesn’t bother him, not that much. He is hoping it will be worth it, it’s got to be worth it.

He is close now, the lights from the Wishing Well guiding him towards it. The house is decorated on the outside too, someone’s has gone to the extremes this year to bring in the festive spirit. It looks so picturesque, almost like it’s taken from some old postcard. 

He stops a few steps before the cottage and takes a look around. Its not that easy spotting anyone as it is still snowing pretty heavy. But, as far as he can say, there is no one around. Good, Robert doesn’t want to be discovered just yet. Either he is doing this the proper way, or he is not doing it at all. The mere thought of any of the Dingles bumping into him out here is making him nervous. It would certainly be a threat to the plan.

Well, to call it a plan may be a bit of a stretch. It’s more like a wishful thinking, based on what he has heard from Victoria through the last year. She has sent him a couple of letters, informing him of the latest events in the village. He’s never replied but he has kept them all. They’ve been a useful source on what’s been happening with Aaron. 

And then, when all of a sudden, Robert got the news that someone else had admitted to killing Lee, someone from the hospital staff, and when he found himself a free man, he decided to put all his luck on one card and return to Emmerdale, hoping to salvage what was left of his former life. 

According to Vic, or to Vic’s letter from September, Aaron has been dating some bloke on and off, but it doesn’t seem like anything serious. The spark isn’t there apparently and would Robert please contact his ex-husband? Not just send the divorce papers but at least call him? Just this once?

Robert was almost about to when he got contacted by his lawyer. He was about to, when he got his possessions back from the prison staff and was on the way to the hotel, to spend his first night in over a year on the outside. But something stopped him on both occasions, and he knows exactly what it was.

Self-preservation, in its purest form. He doesn’t want to cause Aaron more heartbreak, but he is not sure if he would survive any more himself. So, the plan he’s come up with seems to be the safest solution. Even if it feels a bit stupid now. 

For the last 24 hours Robert has been oscillating between hope and despair, because hey, there is a bit of water under this bridge, okay? He hasn’t got much sleep, trying to prepare a speech, afraid Aaron would not even want to listen to him. He’s gone to the shops and bough himself a silly Christmas sweater, he’s been even thinking about buying a matching one to Aaron. 

Now, he stands in front of one of the windows of the Wishing well, trying to get a peak inside. There are more people in there that there is place for, that’s for sure. And they seem to be doing typical Dingle Christmas stuff as drinking and bickering. Charity seems seriously tanked up, Chas has got this sour expression of her all over the face, Liv’s nowhere to be seen, Marlon is joking with Mandy and Belle is sitting on her own. Cain and Moira, looking like a couple of newlyweds. Lydia doing what Lydia does best, she’s fussing around. There must be dozens of children in there too, all running around, screaming.

And there’s Aaron. Standing a bit away from the others. He’s not enjoying himself, Robert knows his ex-husband well enough to see that. Looking as if he was just waiting for the right moment to make an excuse and leave.

‘Oi!’ Robert hears from behind and almost jumps up. ‘Oi, who are ya and what are ya doing here?!’

He turns around to find Sam dingle standing behind him. The look on Sam’s face is priceless though. 

‘Robert? What are ya doing here?’

Well, he’ll have to explain himself now, just the thing he hoped he would avoid. But what’s done is done, he should have been more careful.

‘Ya spying on us? Did ya do a runner?’

Robert chuckles to himself. ‘No Sam, I got released, just a couple of days ago.’

‘Then why didn’t ya call?’

A million-dollar question. 

‘I’m not sure if I’m still wanted here. I just wanted, I don’t know, have a look around first and see how it’s going…’

‘For our Aaron?’

‘Yeah. I’m not sure if coming here was a good idea, though.’

Sam looks even more surprised, if that’s possible.

‘Ya not sure? Have ya seen him? Take a look, does he look happy to ya?’

Robert casts a glance through the window again. No, Aaron doesn’t look happy at all. He’s not just bored by the celebrations, he’s genuinely miserable. But there is no guarantee Robert’s return is going to lift his spirits up, it may as well be the opposite.

‘Talk to him. I can tell him ya are here.’

Oh no, Robert can’t just throw himself in the middle of the Dingle celebrations. Even if him coming back out of a sudden is not a big problem for Sam, the rest of the family may have a slightly different view on this. Plus, he’s definitely not ready. 

‘No, please, don’t. Not here.’

‘Ya are not gonna disappear again, are ya?’

‘No, I just need to find more suitable occasion, no point ruining you Christmas dinner. But please, don’t tell Aaron was here, okay? Let it be our secret until I’ve figured out how to do it the best way. Please?’

Sam shakes his head. ‘Oh, I don’t know. I don’t want to lie to Aaron.’

‘I wouldn’t be lying, just don’t tell him anything.’

‘It’s still lying, Robert. And what if ya decide there is no good occasion and ya disappear again?’

Maybe this is the push Robert needs. Realising he’s just taken relationship advice from Sam Dingle, he comes up with an idea that will help him to prepare a bit more in before what’s unavoidable. After all, the only things you regret in the end, are the ones you haven’t done, right?

‘Okay, here’s how we’ll do it…’

Two hours later he’s sitting on the sofa in his old house. Amongst his possessions there has been a key to the Mill and Robert is overjoyed it still fits. Inside, the Mill hasn’t changed much, there isn’t even a Christmas tree. Typical Aaron, surely thinking it’s not worth an effort. At the same time, Robert’s heart breaks, thinking this is not the life Aaron is supposed to be living. He is supposed to move on, enjoy himself, finding another partner, someone who cares for him and loves him. 

It has been fairly easy getting here unnoticed, since the village looks almost deserted. The traces of his boots must be well covered by the still falling snow by now, so Aaron shouldn’t suspect anything dodgy. The mere thought of Aaron calling the police, or even worse - Cain, after discovering fresh footprints leading to the Mill when no one’s supposed to be there, makes Robert half shudder, half smile. That would be a reunion to remember. 

There is not much to do besides sitting here and waiting. The place feels cold and unloved. But it feels like home as well. Robert knows it’s better not to reattach himself to the house as he may not be welcomed here. 

It takes another half an hour before he hears the key turning in its lock. So far so good, Sam has promised to not to breathe a word of his encounter with Robert and make sure Aaron would go home after the celebrations. It seems like he’s fulfilled his part, now it’s all up to Robert.

He is holding his breath as he hears Aaron hanging his jacket in the hallway. When he hears movement, he almost faints of anticipation. And when Aaron finally enters the living space, Robert’s heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest. Oh, he knew this wouldn’t be easy and he knew it would mean emotional strain, but this…

Aaron looks at him and blinks. He blinks once, he blinks twice. 

‘Rob?’ he asks, voice sounding feeble. ‘Am I hallucinating?’

He is rooted in his spot, as if he’s forgotten how to move. Robert feels the same way and he can’t even get a word out. 

‘Is it really you?’ Aaron asks, still disbelieving. Finally, he takes a step back but comes to a halt again. ‘Or have I had too much to drink?’

Come on, Sugden, you can do it, Robert tells himself. You can’t just sit here with you mouth wide open and hope someone else will take care of this for you. This is your chance to shine.

‘It’s really me’ he manages out. ‘Hi.’

‘But how…? And when…? And…’

‘I got released. A week ago. I was meant to call you but…’

‘Released?’ Aaron looks at him with even more disbelief. 

‘Yeah. Wasn’t me murdering Lee, as it turned out. So, they changed in to GBH. I got released and I came here. Hope you’re at least a tiny bit glad to see me?’

He isn’t expecting much, really. This conversation is not going as he has imagined at all. 

‘Glad?’ Aaron moves closer, settling down on the opposite end of the sofa. 

‘I know, I shouldn’t have come, I’ll better go’ Robert mumbles. ‘Sorry, I’m just making a mess of this. It was not a good idea, I…’

‘No, no, no, you’re not going anywhere’ Aaron grabs Robert’s arm, looking at him with pleading eyes. ‘You can’t just march in here and disappear like this. You need to explain, I don’t understand any of it.’

And so he explains. The truth is hard on Aaron, it’s hard to miss. A year of their life stolen by some looney from the hospital. It could have been thirteen more if the police didn’t put two and two together. A broken marriage and two nearly broken men.

‘I understand you are mad at me for cutting you off like that. But I had no choice, Aaron. You’ve got to believe me.’

Robert feels really exhausted, he’s been talking for the last half an hour. Looking at Aaron, he’s still not sure if it has gone well. 

And then Aaron starts to laugh. Robert’s face is a picture, he is lost on this one. 

‘What’s so funny?’

‘Your sweater. I just noticed. You really are a one cocky devil, aren’t you?’

Yes, the sweater. He bought it because… well, because it was exactly what he was hoping he was. “I’m on your wish list” it said. It seemed appropriate. It seemed funny. But when he came to the Mill, he considered taking it off. He didn’t though, it seems like a good call now. It’s like an ice breaker.

‘It’s true, though’ Aaron points out. ‘What it says, I mean.’

‘Does that mean I can at least stay the night? Until I find somewhere to live…’

‘Oh no, Robert Sugden, I’m not letting you out of my sight again. We’ve got a lot of talk through but not now. Besides, it’s your home. And I’m your husband, divorce papers or not. And you‘ve got no idea how much I missed ya.’

‘Oh, I think I do’ Robert wastes no time and gathers Aaron in a strong embrace. He’s clinging to the younger man as if letting go meant losing each other forever. ‘I think I do.’


End file.
